Section OS
by Snake90
Summary: En fait, il n'y en a pas. Ce sont des mini - OS qui me viennent à l'esprit ! Et donc je mets "COMPLETE" puisque chaque mini - histoire est indépendante d'une autre.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Seule l'histoire qui se base sur des faits présents dans ses ouvrages vient de moi.

**Rating** : M … enfin plus pour le langage qu'autre chose ^^ et pas pour le moment ...

**Paring** : Harry James Potter et Draco Lucius Malefoy.

**Résumé**: En fait il n'y en a pas vraiment ! Ce sont des mini OS. =)

**OoOoOoOo**

Euh voilà juste quelques indications histoire de comprendre un minimum.

Entre la sixième et la septième année à Poudlard, Harry Potter a vaincu Voldemort. Les serpentards ont suivi leur Prince et sont devenus pour la plupart espions lors de la sixième année quand Draco a commencé à sortir avec Harry. Après la guerre, ils ont été récompensés par le Ministre de la Magie au même titre que ceux qui étaient dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Harry Potter est toujours la proie des médias et surtout de Rita Skeeter et apprécié par les sorciers.

Ensuite, après leur ASPIC, Drago et Harry qui sortaient depuis peu ensemble ont emménagé au Square Grimmaurd le temps qu'ils finissent leurs études supérieures puis ils se sont installés dans le monde moldu juste après leur mariage moldu. SAUF MENTION CONTRAIRE LES HISTOIRES SE DEROULENT APRES LE MARIAGE. Les personnages principaux ont 24 ans.

Granger Hermione : Elle a fait des études de droit et d'histoire et tout en étant professeur d'Histoire à Poudlard, elle défend le droit des animaux magiques.

Théodore Nott : Il a fait des études de cuisine et dirige à présent un prestigieux restaurant 5 baguettes dans le Londres sorciers.

Malefoy Draco : Il a fait des études de potions. Il dispose de son propre laboratoire dans lequel il améliore les potions existantes ou en crée des nouvelles.

Parkinson Pansy : Elle a fait des études de médicomagie et a ouvert une discothèque du côté moldu qui fait fureur.

Potter Harry : Il a continué à s'entrainer dans la maitrise des sorts devenant un grand maître dans l'art des sortilèges. Il forme les aurors.

Weasley Ron : Il s'est d'abord lancé dans une carrière d'auror puis a voulu devenir joueur de Quidditch professionnel. Finalement, il tient une boutique d'équipement de Quidditch à Pré-au-Lard.

Zabini Blaise : Il a décidé de ne pas poursuivre ses études et s'est lancé dans un tour du monde. De retour, il a créé le premier Casino sorcier qui est rapidement devenu célèbre et très fréquenté.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Seule l'histoire qui se base sur des faits présents dans ses ouvrages vient de moi.

**Rating** : M … enfin plus pour le langage qu'autre chose ^^

**Paring** : Harry James Potter et Draco Lucius Malefoy.

**Résumé**: En fait il n'y en a pas vraiment ! Ce sont des mini OS. =)

**OoOoOoOo**

Et un coup à droite, un coup à gauche, un coup au milieu puis on se repose quelques secondes. Ensuite, on trempe sans faire déborder et …

Et un coup à droite, un coup à gauche, un coup au milieu puis on se repose quelques secondes. Ensuite, on trempe sans faire déborder et …

Et un coup à droite, un coup à gauche, un coup au milieu puis on se repose quelques secondes. Ensuite, on trempe sans faire déborder et …

Et un coup à droite, un coup à gauche, un coup au milieu puis on se repose quelques secondes. Ensuite, on trempe sans faire déborder et …

Et un coup à droite, un coup à gauche, un coup au milieu puis on se repose quelques secondes. Ensuite, on trempe sans faire déborder et …

« Eh Dray, est-ce que je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire au juste ?

-Eh bien ça se voit non ? Je me mets du vernis ! Tu sais bien que mes ongles sont sensibles ! »

En ce moment, son mari se transformait en vrai femme ! Et il savait à qui s'en prendre : la télévision. Enfin elle et ses émissions sur « Entretenir votre beauté naturelle » !


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Seule l'histoire qui se base sur des faits présents dans ses ouvrages vient de moi.

**Rating** : M … enfin plus pour le langage qu'autre chose ^^

**Paring** : Harry James Potter et Draco Lucius Malefoy.

**Résumé**: En fait il n'y en a pas vraiment ! Ce sont des mini OS. =)

**OoOoOoOo**

En s'installant dans une zone moldue, je savais qu'il fallait faire très attention. D'après Harry, pour être sûr d'avoir la paix, les moldus mettaient des « alarmes électroniques » où avaient des chiens « méchants ». J'ai proposé qu'on poste un dragon même un petit devant la maison mais il a strictement refusé.

Et puis, un jour passant devant une animalerie sorcière j'ai eu une idée de génie. Bon, c'est vrai. Toutes mes idées sont géniales ! J'ai donc acheté un perroquet sorcier. La différence avec un perroquet moldu ? Il peut apprendre 12 sorts basiques. J'ai donc proposé à Harry qu'on lui apprenne à enclencher les sorts de défense de la maison ainsi que l'envoi d'un message pour nous prévenir.

Et bingo ! Harry a adoré mon idée ! Résultat, nous sommes les seuls du quartier qui ont une pancarte « Perroquet méchant » devant chez eux. Mais ce qu'Harry ne savait pas, c'est que les perroquets magiques parlent et répètent tous ce qu'on leur apprend. Je lui aie donc appris une simple phrase.

Et tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce soir ! Ce crétin de piaf a fait attaquer Harry. Il l'a pris pour un cambrioleur parce qu'il est entré en pleine nuit sans allumer. Il ne voulait pas me réveiller sachant que parfois trop pris dans un livre je m'endors au salon.

Et donc Harry avait à peine fait deux pas dans la maison quand le perroquet se met à parler … enfin plutôt à ordonner … « Slyth attaques ! » … Slyth, c'est mon serpent adoré. Qui n'obéit qu'à moi. Résultat Harry s'est retrouvé mordu à des endroits TRES TRES TRES TRES douloureux avant d'avoir pu réagir …

Et naturellement les premiers mots qu'il a prononcé, comprenez hurlé, ce soir-là en rentrant fut : « DRACO, VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! ».


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Seule l'histoire qui se base sur des faits présents dans ses ouvrages vient de moi.

**Rating** : M … enfin plus pour le langage qu'autre chose ^^

**Paring** : Harry James Potter et Draco Lucius Malefoy.

**Résumé**: En fait il n'y en a pas vraiment ! Ce sont des mini OS. =)

**OoOoOoOo**

Est-ce que vous avez déjà vécu un jour où tout va mal ?

Enfin vous allez me dire que quand on s'appelle Harry Potter, tout va toujours mal mais je parle d'un jour où tout aurait du plus ou moins bien allé et où tout s'est transformé en catastrophe ?

Eh bien moi si. Et il se trouve que malheureusement, c'était le jour de mon mariage. Enfin, peut-être que je l'ai un peu cherché, c'est moi qui ait insisté pour qu'on se marie du côté moldu… mais je voulais tellement montrer mon bonheur aux Dursley. Et il se trouve que j'aurai du écouter Draco. Eh oui si les sorciers ne connaissent pas Dieu et ne se marient pas à l'Eglise : il y a une raison ! En fait c'est la faute de trois hommes en particulier.

**1 – Le Prêtre **

« _Et maintenant, je vous déclare mari et mari. Félicitations ! Vous pouvez embrasser le marié… Très beau. J'aimerais juste ajouter quelques mots avant que vous n'alliez tous profiter du banquet. Vous savez, beaucoup de futures jeunes mariés et mariées me demandent : Mon Père, quel est l'attitude de l'Eglise à propose de la fellation ? »_

Eh bien inutile de vous dire qu'on a tous arrêté de respirer pendant une fraction de seconde. Enfin, nous, les moldus ou nés moldus. Parce que les sorciers semblaient très intéressés soudainement. Bon faut dire que nous étions un peu plus choqués étant donné que pendant son discours le prêtre mangeait les hosties comme des chips et buvait le vin comme de l'eau. Mais ça ne s'arrêtait pas là.

« _Et je leur parle alors de la première fois qu'on m'a posé cette question. C'était il y a quelques années, un jeune et beau jeune homme est venu me voir pour me poser cette question : Mon Père, quel est l'attitude de l'Eglise à propose de la fellation ? _

_Et je lui ai répondu : Vous savez, j'aimerai vous répondre mais j'ignore ce qu'est une fellation. Et donc il me montra. Et depuis à cette question : Mon Père, quel est l'attitude de l'Eglise à propos de la fellation ? Je réponds invariablement : Vous savez, j'aimerai vous répondre mais j'ignore ce qu'est une fellation _».

**2 – Mon témoin Ronald Weasley**

_« Euh … ouais … donc … euh ! Mesdames et messieurs … et ceux qui ont survécu à cette nuit de folie … euh. En sortant de chez moi cette après midi, je suis répété cent fois de ne pas oublier mon discours. Je me le suis répété et sitôt dehors, je vous le donne en mille, j'ai oublié mon discours ! Alors je vais devoir improviser je le crains _».

Et c'est à CE moment précis que j'aurai du empêcher Ron de continuer à parler ! Mais peut-être parce que j'en étais à mon quatrième verre ou parce que Draco avait sa main sur ma cuisse, je n'ai rien dit.

« _Euh … par où devrais-je commencer ? J'ai connu le marié lors de notre première année à l'école. On avait 11 ans. Et il n'a pas changé d'un poil. Enfin … à l'époque il avait des lunettes et surtout il n'aurait pas été capable de faire tout ce qu'il a fait cette nuit avec ces fantastiques … ces fantastiques … C'est fantastique d'avoir si peu changé ! _

_Et moi aussi j'ai changé. Parce qu'avant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de mettre les pieds dans le plat. Tenez, aujourd'hui, je n'aurai pas pu m'empêcher de parler du bordel sans nom qu'il y avait ce matin dans la chambre de ce tombeur ! … ça suffit. Je vois qu'il me fait des signes. Il veut que je me coupe à la gorge ... ah non que je me dépêche ! Sacré Harry !_

_Et donc, je dirai juste qu'il fera un mari aimant et que son époux saura aussi l'aimer. J'espère seulement que le costume tiendra le coup ! J'aimerai porter un toast à la santa du marié et de sa fouine - euh - de son époux. Ça y est ! Maintenant tout me revient. Et je suis sûr que ce sera un homme heureux. Tout comme moi ce matin en payant ces strip-teaseurs et strip-teaseuses_ ».

**3 – Mon beau-père Lucius Malefoy**

En fait, je m'attendais plus ou moins à un discours méchant mais pas du tout à ça.

« _Eh bien Mesdames et messieurs et ... amis de mon gendre. Dans chaque mariage, il y a un temps ou l'homme qui a payé pour la « petite fête » peut s'exprimer sans retenu. Je profite donc de l'occasion pour dire quelques mots à propos de lui. Pour ma part, mon fils n'aurait pu choisir un homme plus délicieux, charmant, spirituel, responsable, fortuné, apprécié, élégant et fertile que … Théodore Nott. Aussi je me demande, pourquoi a-t-il choisi Harry Potter ?_

_Et donc, je propose un toast … en l'honneur du traiteur !_ ».

Et oui ! LE PLUS BEAU JOUR DE MA VIE !

Et pour ceux qui n'auraient pas reconnu, j'ai tiré cette idée d'un sketch de Rowan Atkinson !


End file.
